Truth or Dare KK, GA, and CS
by Gothic-Neko-Writer
Summary: Sorry people this is DISCONTINUED! But you can still read the chapters!
1. Introductions!

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so forgive me if it's bad. Now Introductions!  
-

Jazzy: Hey! I'm KamichamaJazzy-chan but call me Jazzy or else -Evil laugh-

Jade: I'm Jade! Jazzy's best friend -laughing evilly with Jazzy-

Jazzy: Now let's bring out our hostages O_O I mean our Guests for today -smirk- Jade! Bring them out!

Jade: Got it! -Brings everyone out-

Jazzy: Ok everyone, introduce yourselves.

Everyone:-Shivering- o-ok!

Jazzy: Why are you all shivering? Are you cold or something? Anyways we have twelve hosta- I mean guests today. Introductions NOW! (Btw everyone's a couple.)

Karin&Kazune: I'm Karin/I'm Kazune

Himeka&Jin: I'm Himeka/I'm Jin

Mikan&Nastume: I'm Mikan/Nastume

Ruka&Hotaru: I'm Ruka/Hotaru

Sakura&Syaoran: Sakura/Syaoran

Tomoyo&Eriol: Tomoyo/Eriol

Jazzy: Well that's everyone!-Sees Nastume sleeping- Hotaru!

Hotaru: -Throws Jazzy her new Baka gun-

Jazzy: -Evil look-

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Nastume: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Jazzy:'Cause you're a Ba- wait WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME! -Takes out cannon- GO TO HELL NASTUME! -Shoots Nastume-

Jazzy: Well that's done! -Clapping hands- Oh wait we forgot some people.

Everyone: WHO?

Jazzy: Our audience, BAKAS!-Hits everyone with Hotaru's baka gun- Our audience consists of ALL the students at GA, More people from CS that have powers, and more people from KK that have powers. Jade and I also have powers! Ok that's all! R&R please! No Flames, If you put a flame we'll all attack you =D BYE! Jade say bye

Jade: CYA PEOPLE! R&R


	2. Truth or Dare day 1

First day of Truth or Dare =D R&R

Disclaimer: I own all the animes! JK if I did they would all have more seasons

Jazzy: Hey people! I got impatient waiting for reviews so

Jade: we made up our own dares!

Jazzy: But first Hotaru will read the review. JADE BRING HOTARU OUT!

Jade: Got it! -goes to Hotaru and Ruka's room- OMIGOD! JAZZY COME UP HERE AND BRING THE CAMERA!

Jazzy: huh? -gets both the cameras- -goes to Hotaru's room- 0_0 OMIGOD! -tosses Jade her camera- C'mon Jade let's take good pics! -Taking Pictures-

Jade: Ok! -Takes pictures with Jazzy-

Jazzy&Jade: -goes out of their room-

Jazzy: Well that was fun

Jade: Hey Jazzy do you still have room for more pictures?

Jazzy: Yea why?

Jade: Let's go see what the pervert Nastume is doing!

Jazzy: Great Idea!

Jazzy&Jade: -Gets cameras ready-

Jade: Let's go!

Jazzy&Jade: -Go into Nastume&Mikan's room-

Jazzy: This is better than in Hotaru's room! -Taking pictures-

Jade: You're right! -Taking pictures-

Jazzy&Jade: -Evil grin- hehehe

Jazzy: -Evil grin- I got an idea!

Jade: What is it?

Jazzy: -Whispers Jade the idea-

Jade: Jazzy, YOU'RE A GENIUS! Let's do it!

Jazzy&Jade: -Takes cameras- Let's go! -goes into everyone's room and takes pictures-

Jazzy: I can't believe they were doing the same thing!

Jade: lol yea!

Jazzy: Let's go back down and call everyone

Jade: K. -Goes down to the stage with Jazzy-

Jazzy&Jade: 1,2,3 EVERYONE PUT CLOTHES ON AND GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Everyone: -putting on their clothes- UGH -goes down-

Jazzy: Hey everyone Jade and I have something to show yo-

Jade: Wait Jazzy we forgot about the review.

Jazzy: Oh right I'll do it!

**KarinxKazune10: **Aw thanks! As you can see I've already made a second chappie!

Jade: Jazzy why don't you show them "that"

Jazzy: Oh yea!

Everyone: What are you gonna show us?

Jazzy: -Shows everyone the pictures of each of them doing "it"-

Everyone: 0_0 WHERE'D YOU GET THESE! -Trying to grab them-

Jazzy: We took the pictures ourselves! -hands Jade half of the pics- Jade help me sell these!

Jade: K! -takes pics- How much will they cost?

Jazzy: They cost 20 dollars! PICTURES OF EVERYONE DOING "IT" 20 DOLLARS!

Audience: OO I'LL TAKE 10!

Bring Bring Bring Bring

Jade: I'll get it -picks up phone- aww ok

Jazzy: yup it's the end of the day aww we couldn't do our dare Well I hope you guys R&R! BYE

Jade: BYE PEOPLEZ! R&R

Jazzy&Jade: Cya!


	3. Truth or Dare day 2

Hey pplz! I got bored waiting so third chappie or second chappie! ENJOY XD

**Watch out for: Singing**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes so DON'T SUE ME!

Jazzy: YO! We were getting super bored for-

Jade: -waiting for reviews, dares, and questions so we-

Jazzy&Jade:-made one up!

Jazzy: Ok here's the dare

Jade: Here it is-

**KamichamaJazzy-chan: I dare 4 of the boys (Whoever I pick) to sing the opening theme of Lucky Star the rest is up to the Authoress(Me)**

Jazzy: Well that's interesting. I pick Natsume, Syaoran, Ruka, and Kazune

All 4 guys: NANI! (It means 'What' if you don't know Japanese)

Jazzy: Ok, You guys have to put on these cheerleading clothes and pom-poms and dance the dance while singing!

Jade: This is gonna be fun! -turns to Jazzy and Hotaru- Popcorn and cameras?

Jazzy: Why do we need cameras? -idea- Oh!

Hotaru: Sure, Give me some popcorn and get my camcorder.

Jazzy&Jade: -Grabs themselves popcorn, gets some for Hotaru, and gets all of their camcorders-

Jazzy: GUYS! YOU DONE CHANGING?

All 4 guys: YEA! Ugh!

Jade: Okay! Come down!

-All 4 guys come down in cheerleading uniforms-

-All 3 girls turn on their camcorders-

Jazzy: -Turns on music- Okay…and START!

-Music playing-

**Natsume, Syaoran, Kazune, and Ruka:**

**aimai san-SENCHI sorya puni tte koto kai? cho!**

**RAPPINGU ga seifuku... daaa furi tte kotanai puu.**

**ganbaccha yacchacha**

**sonto KYAACCHI & Release gyo**

**ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' Darlin' FREEZE!**

**nanka daru nanka deru**

**aishiteru are ikko ga chigatterunruu**

**nayminbou koutetsubou**

**oishinbou ii kagen ni shinasai**

**tondetta aitsu no hoteru karada tte**

**iwayuru futsu no onya no ko**

**odoroita atashi dake? tonkotsu harigane okawari da-da-da**

**BON-BON ouendan**

**Let's get! CHERII PAI**

**RAN-RAN kangeikai**

**Look up! SENSEISHON**

**Hai! sonzaikan ten-ten shouwakusei**

**butsukatte tokemashita bouzen**

**ooi ni utatte SHIRENJAA**

**motte ike!**

**saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu**

**SEIRAA fuku da kara desu ketsuron**

**getsuyoubi na no ni!**

**kigen warui no dou suru yo?**

**natsu fuku ga ii no desu kyawaii**

**sekkin san-PIKUTO suru made tte chuucho da yan**

**ganbatte harikitte My Darilin' darlin' PLEASE!**

Jazzy: That was HILAROUS!

Jade: Yup!

Hotaru: -Money signs in her eyes-

Jazzy: Hey Hotaru wanna sell these with us?

Hotaru: Sure, It'll be 100 dollars

All 3 girls: WE'LL BE RICH!

Hotaru, Jazzy, & Jade: PHOTOS AND VIDEO OF THE GUYS DANCING IN CHEERLEADING UNIFORMS 100 DOLLARS!

Audience and some of the guys and girls on stage: I'll take 50/I'll take 60/I'll take 100!

Hotaru: The sweet smell of money!

Jazzy: Well. Anyways it's the end of the day Plz R&R any Questions or dares are accepted!

Jade: Bye!

Hotaru: -Too busy counting her money-

Jazzy&Jade:-sigh- Bye pplz!

Author note: Sorry if there was any OOCness (Out-of-Characterness)


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE START!**

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! Sorry to tell'ya but this story is discontinued. To know more Read the AN note in my OTHER discontinued story The Newlywed game! Thx for ur support and reviews! Baiii!

Luv,  
Gothic-Neko-Writer/G-N-W

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE END!**


End file.
